Questions Asked Questions Answered?
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: Hi, my name is Lena. I figured that this time around my name should come first. My dad is one of the greatest of the NYPD detectives. But where is my mother? By my 18th birthday, she is all I really want. Does my Dad know her? Does she still live in NYC?
1. Chapter 1

QUESTIONS ASKED. QUESTIONS ANSWERED.

By:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

_SUMMARY: hi, my name is Lena. I figured that this time around my name should come first. My dad is one of the greatest of the NYPD detectives. But where is my mother? By my 18__th__ birthday, she is all I really want._

---

Chapter 1:

I figured that this time around tell my story, I'd say my first name before anything. I'm Lena. The daughter of a very well known homicide detective. My last name is to come later, if you really wanna know it. But don't worry you'll get it. You're smart, right?

Good now let me give you some background information on my family. Or at least the family that I grew up knowing. I got my Uncle Danny, the hot-headed Italian and really cool uncle, Uncle Sheldon, the smartest the really helpful uncle, Uncle Sid, the crazy and definitely the weirdest uncle, Grandpa Mac, the tough and scary (to others if they upset/hurt me) uncle.

Then we got my Aunt Lindsay, the young and big sister like Aunt, Aunt Stella, the beautiful and mother like Aunt, Aunt Jessie, the funny and street smart Aunt.

Grandpa Mac isn't really my grandfather. Neither are any of my aunts of uncles related to me. Although one of my aunts is my mother. I just don't know. I know for sure it's not my Aunt Lindsay I was around way before she moved to New York.

You see, growing up my father just told me that it was someone he knew and after she'd given birth to me she snuck out of the hospital room and left me with my father. It was only the two of us after that. That was practically 18 years ago. So my Dad got help raising me from everyone he worked with which who became my aunts, uncles and grandfather.

Its coming to my 18th birthday and all I really want is for my mother to be there for my party. I just don't know how to ask my dad. I guess I probably could get advice from Aunt Lindsay; she's only like 12 years older than me or something like that. After all these years she won't let me know how old she is, but she lets other people know. Either way she would be helpful with this one rather than the time Aunt Stella talked to me about sex as soon as Dad heard that I had a boyfriend at 14. And btw that was only 4 years ago. I'm not ready for sex yet.

Kinda thinking about it now, I and my dad did pretty well by ourselves. Granted we had Aunt Lindsay, Aunt Stella and Aunt Jess acting as a mom role in my life, but there's still that one spot in my heart that I have yet to fill. None of my dad's previous girlfriends were able to fill that spot in mine of my fathers. That one spot in mine is saved especially the one that I'd call 'mom', I just have to find her and the one spot in my father's is saved for his first and last true love.


	2. Chapter 2

Questions Asked. Questions Answered?

---

Chapter 2:

As soon as school got out, I ditched my friends and the boyfriend and ran straight to the Crime Lab to search for Aunt Lindsay. I get my usual visitors pass that they keep there for me and run to the elevator to get to the 35th floor. By the time I get to the floor, I'm running around trying to find Aunt Lindsay but like always, she and everyone else were out in the field. What is new, right?

I guess I could just wait in her office and start my homework. I would at least understand it if I had Uncle Sheldon help me with all of this AP Chem work. This is never gonna get done if I don't get this stuff finished and pass this quarter or I could kiss my birthday party, Sacred Heart University and my phone all goodbye. Well I can't let that happen. Just as I'm about to get up to find another science geek to help me, Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny walk in and I sit right back down. I give them one of those smiles that are known in this lab saying I want something. They look at each other than back at me.

"Lena, how can we help you?" Uncle Danny said first.

"I actually need to talk to you 'bout my 18th birthday next week." I said.

"Le, we already got your gift and we can't return it and put money towards the party." Aunt Lindsay said sitting in Uncle Danny's seat.

"Don't worry Aunt Lindsay. It's nothing like that. I just need my help to ask my dad for something that I want; I just don't know how to ask him."

"Well what is it that you want?" Uncle Danny asked.

"My mom." And there it was. The most awkward silence that I've ever heard. They keep looking back and forth between me and them, not exactly sure what to say to me.

"Uh, Lena, why do you wanna know about your mom?"

"Because I'm turning 18 and she's already missed my sweet 16. I don't want her to miss another important birthday. I want her here for this one. I just don't know how to ask dad about her." I told them. Aunt Lindsay brought out a sigh.

"Just come straight out with it. Tell them why you want her there. Be honest with him sweetie. You're at one of those times in your life where your mother is a need. Neither me, Stella or Jess could fill that need." Aunt Lindsay finished her advice.

"You make it sound so easy. But what if he says yes to finding her and she doesn't want me. I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"We can't say that everyone goes through what you're going through at your age. Although there are some people. But what if that's the case than you don't have to worry. You got all of us here who love you in every way possible. Either way we'll still love you. I wouldn't know why she wouldn't love you or want you." Aunt Lindsay said pulling me into her side.

After we let go, I inform them that I'm gonna find Uncle Sheldon for help with AP Chem then I went home. The entire ride home on the subway I was thinking about her again. With all of the women on the train who didn't have a ring or engagement ring on, I think that one of them could be my mother. But what about those who don't have a ring but a boyfriend or a committed partner or committed threesome or something. Maybe she isn't even in this city anymore. Who knows? Only her and if I'm lucky enough my father knows too. But it's like I said. Only if I'm lucky.

"I don't mean to be rude dear, but you look like you need someone to talk too." Some random looking 34 or 35 year old women said. She had the clearest blue eyes that I've ever seen. Other than mine or dads. She has light brown hair just like mine.

_**I WONDER…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Questions Asked. Questions Answered?

---

Chapter 3:

After I had that talk with the woman I've come to know as Arabella Robbins we traded numbers in case I needed another talk. Someone outside of the lab to know what I want for my 18th birthday. But I never stopped thinking that maybe, just maybe that Arabella could be my mother.

By the time I got home, Dad is already cooking dinner. Wait! Something's not right here. Since when has he cooked dinner? Oh shit! I'm never going to say anything in front of Uncle Danny ever again. I can't believe it, I'm almost 18 and he still has to be over protective about me. As soon as I left their office I'm sure that he was already dialing my father. Aunt Lindsay probably started yelling at him for calling.

"Hey, Dad? Why are you cooking? You never cook." I said to him as I walk into the kitchen.

"A father can't cook for their daughter?" he said turning around from the stove with a smile.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, they can. It's just that you can't cook."

"Hahaha, very funny. Go wash up its almost done. Alright."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going."

Throughout dinner we were silent except for our normal 'how was your day?' kinda talk.

"Hey dad, do you know an Arabella Robbins?" I asked looking up at him. He stopped his fork right before putting it in his mouth.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I met her today on the way home and we talked for a little bit before we both got off at out stop. But that doesn't answer my question if you know her or not. Do you?"

"Yeah I know her. Or at least I knew her. We used to date before you were born. Why do you wanna know if I know her?"

"Is she my mother?"

"Lena, where is this coming from? Why do you wanna know about your mom?"

"Because I look hell of a lot like her. Dad I want my mom at my party. She missed my sweet 16. I want her to be there for when I turn 18. Is Arabella my mom?"

"I don't know Le. You gotta remember that I haven't spoken to her since you were born. But ther could be a chance that she is your mom."

"Can we find out?"

"How?"

"You do work with a bunch of science people that work with a bunch of high tech DNA things like that. She gave me her number in case I needed someone outside of the family to talk too. And I'm sure that if this woman is my mother and you still love her, you STILL have her number." He looked down. "You do, don't you? She is my mom."

"Lena I was gonna tell you when you were ready who she was. I just didn't think it was now."

"18 years. 18 years, Dad. It did NOT need to take 18 years for you to think it was time for me to know her or not. That's my decision to want to know her. You had your chance with knowing her and she left after I was born. Why hide the fact that she still lives in the city? Why even hide it at ALL?"

"Because when she left, my heart broke. If she got married and had a kid, your heart would brake because she hadn't stayed. I was trying to protect you."

"Yeah but she's not married or engaged or has a boyfriend or anything else that she could have. She's single." The anger laced within my voice. My father yet again, two times in one night. Silent. Not possible. "I'm gonna stay with Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny tonight. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

I can't believe it. He didn't even try to stop me as I walk out the door, but if I were to say that I was going to my boyfriend's house for the night I would've gotten something as soon as it came out of my mouth.

The entire walk to Aunt Lindsay's I was thinking about the actual reason as to why my father never told me about Arabella. I just wanted to know about her. Why keep her a secret? I think I have a right to know who my mother is, right? I mean till I actually turn 18 I technically belong to my father. My mother gave me up the day she left that room. But I wanna know about her. If I had my mother I wouldn't be taking this walk at all. If I had my mother I wouldn't have take Aunt Stella or Aunt Jessie or Aunt Lindsay to any of the Mother-Daughter things at my school. If I had my mother she could've given me the sex talk instead of Aunt Stella having to give it to me. If I had my mother that I would've gotten the talk about having a boyfriend from her. If I had my mother everything would be perfect. If I had my mother I wouldn't have yelled at my dad, I have never yelled at him like that before, I'm pretty sure I hurt his feelings with all of the things I said to him and that he called Uncle Danny when I walked out. If I had my mother, I'd be happy.

But what can you do?

You can't go through life with only your…_**IF'S**_


	4. Chapter 4

Questions Asked. Questions Answered?

---

Chapter 4:

I'm almost there. Almost to Aunt Lindsay's. Not one phone call yet. Not one. I wonder if he called her after I left? I know he called someone. I know he did. He just had too. By now I'm standing outside the building with my bag with clothes in one hand and on my shoulder I have my school bag and my hands in my pockets. I don't know how long I've been standing there for, just like I didn't notice Uncle Danny standing outside waiting for me. I guess he did call someone after all I didn't say anything. All I did was walk up to him and he held me in his arms for the longest time. I didn't even realize that by that time he let go of me we were already inside the apartment and Aunt Lindsay pulled me into a hug and I started to cry. It takes a lot for a Flack to cry and I don't even know the real reason as to why I'm crying. I guess needing my mother enough was it to get me to cry. Soon Uncle Danny hugs me from behind. After about 5 or so minutes, we let go and I let them know I'll just tell them in the morning what happened because I'm tired. I'm almost 18 and I'm going to be at 9:30. I'm sure Aunt Lindsay's son whose 6 months old is still up destroying his room because he can't sleep. Did I forget to mention that Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Danny are married? And have a little boy name Giovanni (Gio for short). Uncle Danny is what we people in the lab a F.B.I. A Full Blooded Italian.

---

_Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Arabella Robbins. I can't get to my phone so leave a message and I'll get back. Thanks. _**BEEP!!!**

"Hey, uh, Arabella. I, uh, don't know if you remember me or not, but uh you spoke to a girl who's about 18 today on the subway her name is Lena but um that's my daughter. She knows that you're her mother. So, um just give me call back when you get this. Oh it's Don Flack, in case you forgot." And he hung up the phone. My Dad did call her after I left.

**Ring ring ring ring**

"Flack?" he said.

"Don, its Arabella. Are you sure that Lena is actually my daughter?"

"Yes. She kinda figured it out on her own. After she told me that I probably still love you and have your number after all these years that must mean that you're her mother. And when I didn't answer she knew the truth."

"I remember having a kid 18 years ago and that it was ours but when I, uh, when I left we hadn't chosen a name by then so I didn't know and she never told me her last name."

They were both silent for some time.

"Don, you do still love me? After all these years?" Arabella asked.

"Yes I do. I have never loved anyone like I love you. No one can fill the mother spot in Lena's life. Only her real mom could do that. Only my real love could do that."

"Oh, Donnie I love you too."

---

There, my parents confessed their love for each other. WOW! I don't think that I've ever said parentS plural before. It's always been singular. But I'm happy that I get to have the letter 's' at the end of the word now. I've always wondered what it would be like to have 2 parents instead of having one. At all of my soccer games as a kid you only saw my father while everyone else had a father AND a mother there. Now I got them.

I guess you could say that my family isn't normal. But what is normal? Is normal having 2 parents from day 1 or having 2 parents when you turn 18? I don't know. But what I do know is that hopefully that the rest of their talk will be helpful and that dad will let me actually talk to mom for real instead of me talking to her the way I did. I want her to be there. I want her to be there the day that I turn 18. She deserves to be there. Not just for me but for my dad.

I made a big mistake leaving my dad tonight. In my eyes it seemed right but in his eyes I guess it didn't. I have never hurt my father like that before. Aunt Lindsay came in while I was sitting on the bed that night to talk to me. She said that even though she didn't know what actually happened my father and I were both hurt. That he was trying to protect me because that's what a father does for their little girl. They protect them from getting their hearts broken but there are those fathers that have the slight chance of their daughters getting hurt that they can't help but if they can help that guys won't be the ones hurting them than everything would be good because that's what happened with Aunt Lindsay when she was teenager. But she had both parents so she didn't have to go through what I'm going through right now. Gio will have both parents at his soccer games. Unlike me that had my dad. I should've just given him the chance to answer me or to say something instead of walking out.

But you can't change the past. Only look back as to what happened to help the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Questions Asked. Questions Answered?

---

I picked up my phone cautiously and started dialing. Not expecting what I heard when I did.

"Dad?" I said in a teary voice.

"_Lena?! What's wrong? Is everything ok? Did you make it to Danny and Lindsay's alright?!" he said being scared. _I guess not hearing from me after I left made him nervous because of what he says everyday in his job.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you tonight at dinner. I'm so sorry that I didn't give you the chance to explain to me. I'm just so sorry daddy." Now there were tears freely flowing from my eyes.

"_Oh, Lena, you have nothing to apologize for. You were right about it being it being your choice of getting to know her or not. It wasn't my choice to say yes to seeing her or not. I had my chance of knowing her. It was your turn now. I guess I just didn't wanna see her after 18 years. I'm so sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you, I would never do anything to hurt you sweetie."_

"I love you daddy."

"_I love you too baby girl."_

"Daddy I wanna come home."

"_Ok Lena, I'll come now."_

And after that we hung up the phone. I love my dad very much as you probably can tell from this. I just wish that I never brought up the conversation of my mother. It would have made everything so much simpler. I walked out of the guest room quietly as to not wake up Aunt Lindsay or Uncle Danny. I heard Gio whimper but not loud enough to wake up his parents. I put my stuff down and walked to his room. I saw him squirming in his crib and picked him up.

"Hey, Gio. Whatsa matter?" he just looked up at me with those big blue eyes he got from his daddy. "Don't feel like talking? Neither do I buddy. But you know if you let your daddy know what's buggin' ya, it would make you feel so much better. I know that when I told Uncle Donnie what was bothering me tonight it made me feel better. But you're lucky out of the two of us. You see you got your mommy with you. She's never gonna leave you. You had your mommy from day one. Cherish that forever Gio." When I was finished with my monolog to him, he fell asleep in my arms and looked up to the door that was completely open now and saw my dad and Uncle Danny standing there looking at me. One of them having tears in their eyes from what they just had heard and another having tears in his eyes for hearing what their child had been saying.

I walked over to them and handed a now sound asleep Gio to Uncle Danny and hugged my dad like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I just wanted to stay that way till the end of time. But there was too much father-daughter love in that one hug that at one point I had to pry myself away from my dad just so I could breath. He looked at me and knew what I wanted. He gave Danny a small smile meaning that everything was gonna be ok and that he'd see him at work in the next few hours at work. He picked up my bags from the kitchen and we made our way out to the car outside in the front of the apartment building.

The car ride back was silent. All we were doing was cherishing the quiet moments that we had with each other and how great full we were for those moments. Where there was nothing wrong and nothing to worry about and how we had each other. That was it. We had each other for the last 18 years of being together. And we were fine. Never needed a mother in our life but dad still seemed to believe that I needed one so all he would do was date. Just never really fall in love with them, which I was quite happy about because in my opinion they were all bitches and in all reality that was what mattered. My opinion in who would be my mother for the rest of my life. We got out of the car and made our way to the elevator. Dad pulled me into another hug, having me in front of him and his arms around my shoulders. When it came to a stop, he picked up my bags and covered my eyes.

"Um, dad. I just thought that maybe you should know, I can't really walk if you have my eyes covered?" he started to laugh at me.

"No shit Sherlock. That's why I'm gonna direct you. Now be quiet. We don't wanna wake the neighbors. I have a surprise for you in the apartment."

"Okay." I said dragging out the letter O.

He had to put one hand across my entire face to unlock the door and we almost fell backwards being off balanced, which got me to start laughing.

He opened the door and turned on the lights and yet his hands were still on my face.

"Dad, since we're inside with the lights on, do you think you could let go of my eyes? I wanna go to bed." In all honesty I was tired and did wanna go to sleep but at the same time I didn't wanna go to sleep? Does that make sense? I'm always questioning that line.

"Once you see the surprise I'm sure you're not gonna wanna sleep."

"Ok let me see."

He slowly moved his hands away from mine and I saw that there was no change in the apartment since I left hours before except for one thing. There had been something on the couch. It was less of a something and more of a someone. It was Arabella.

"Hi Lena." She said standing up.

I was quiet. I don't know why I was able to pour everything out to this woman hours before and now when I finally find out the truth about what she is to me, I'm speechless. Explain that to me. I mean this is what I wanted when I turned 18 right, I was looking for this for 18 years and now when the time comes. Nothing. Not a thing comes out. That was until Dad said something.

"Le, sweetie. You might wanna say something or me and Bella telling each other that we love each other was gonna be wrong tonight."

"You told each other that you love each other? Even after all these years?" they looked at each other, nodded to me than dad walked over to her.

"Lena, this is the one chance that we finally get to have a normal family. But only if this is what you want."

I knew what was coming next. I guess this was yet another thing that took a Flack to cry about. Because as soon as dad said that this is the one chance that we have to be a normal family, the water works came on and their smiles soon turned to frowns but that shot right back up again when I ran over to them and hugged them both we me in the middle. They wrapped their arms around me and each other. Another moment that made all of us cry.

---

Well there was one touching moment in this story. I was happy that dad and Arabella or should I say mom got together again. We stayed up that entire night talking about how this is gonna work. They suggested that one week I'd be with one of them and the next with the other, but between where they live is two different school districts and that just wouldn't work. Until me being the youngest and apparently the smartest as it may seem suggested for all of us to just live together. I also was laying the chair upside-down (of course, me having my back on the floor with my legs on the butt of the seat looking at the ceiling). WOW. Another awkward silence. What? Am I just prone to these types of things? I finally looked up at them and they were just having their eyes go from me to them to me to them. That's how it was for the next 15 or so minutes.

---

Did you ever think that something this wonderful like finding out who your mother is could ever be so, well wonderful? I never did till I actually met who the woman is that might change my life and my father's life forever. But then again she already did that to him. Now, all she has to do is change mine.

Do you think she could?


	6. Chapter 6

Questions Asked? Questions Answered?

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

I'm sure by now that I've mentioned how much I hate awkward silence's right. Even more when I make them. The current one that I have made is the one between me, my father and mother. I suggested that we all lived together and then the silence came in. because of it, I fell off the chair and they still were silent. I mean come on; their daughter fell off a hair. At least ask and see if she was ok at least right. That's what normal parents would do. But then again, my family is anything but normal.

"Ow." I said kinda sarcastically and annoyed at the fact that the fall didn't grab their attention.

"Oh sweetie, you ok?" my dad asked getting up to help up considering I'm tangled on the floor. I got up and told them that it might be better if they discuss between themselves considering it is a 'school night' and I should've been in bed by now. But who listens to that school night rule anyways.

---

"She's right. Maybe we should just all move in together. It's here senior year in High School and we can't exactly get her to change school's now right? I mean unless you don't want to move in with us." My dad said to my mom.

"It might just be better if we all move in together. Maybe even get a bigger place. I kinda have a lot of crap that needs a lot of room." My mom said laughing which made my dad laugh.

"You can't have as much stuff as Le has. I don't even know half the stuff she has in her room. For all I know she can have an animal in there and I wouldn't even know. She's probably asleep and sleeps like me, which is a dead person. Can sleep right through sirens blazing down the streets in all hours of the morning unlike some of the other New Yorkers. Go into her room and check it out. She won't know."

She was hesitant at first but then went on towards my room. I knew what my dad was planning. He wanted her to say that we should all live together but I didn't think that she'd actually say to get a bigger place. I like this place. It holds a lot of memories. Like the one where I met my mother even though I had met her a few hours before but it was different that time. Oh wait, that just happened. I don't think I'd ever be able to give this place up.

My dad is right. I do sleep like a dead person. Because I didn't even hear my door open or sense that there was a light coming in through the door. I can like sense that there is someone watching, you know like when you're on your phone texting during class and the teacher is walking around the room then they stop and you can feel that someone is staring at you. Well hopefully that was a good example to explain that but anyways, I only felt as if one person was watching. That sounds kinda creepy right. But I don't care. I'd let her do it anyways. She deserves to see what my life is like. All over my walls are posters of my favorite sports team, bands/singers, and trophies and then on the last wall would be a whole bunch of pictures of my life (friends, family, etc.)

---

She closed the door and went to look for my dad but when she turned around she ran right into his chest. They did a little laugh at that. I don't get what would be funny about that. All you did was bump into another one's chest. Whoop - di - fricken -do! But then their laughter died down. That moment when you're staring into the eyes of the one that you love; something happens. I guess they didn't actually know how close they were to each other but it happened. It happened the first time in 18 years. My parents had their first kiss in 18 years.

It was all because of me. Not to be too conceded or anything but it was all in deed because of me. If I hadn't asked Uncle Danny or Aunt Lindsay about my mom then this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been upset and Arabella had to ask me a question on the subway than this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't bring her up at dinner than this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't walked out before I gave my dad a chance to explain than this wouldn't have happened. If I never gave my dad a reason to call Arabella than this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't decided to leave and go to bed this wouldn't have happened. Maybe this was my plan all along? YEAH RIGHT!!! What were my chances of meeting my mother on the same subway as me? Like impossible right? But it happened. Everything happened.

Everything happens for a reason. Some bad. Some good. But for me and my family it was for the good.


	7. Chapter 7

Questions Asked? Questions Answered?

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

Many people don't normally go through their first 18 years of their life like I've had. It's not like my life was horrible or anything like that, like getting abused or ignored. But it was different compared to everyone else because I didn't have a mother from day 1. People would have one of their parents leave after a specific time or just live with their mom or have their parents get a divorce, but sometimes those kids get to see both parents.

My mom stayed over last night. And the only way I know that is because they aren't very good at trying to hide things. My parents had a trail of clothes leading up to my father's bedroom. I guess you can tell that they were up a little later than me. Now if you can't tell than I think there maybe something wrong but don't go by me I'm only a senior in a high school. You'd think that seniors would know a lot of things but not the one's at the high school I attend. I have to wake up my dad which sucks because he won't wake up if I knock. He won't hear it and I'm not sure if Arabella has to work, I mean if mom has to work so I have to do the only other smart thing. Although that might get me in trouble but mom might have a laugh because I'm not really suppose to do what I'm about to do.

---

I walk into his room with a big coffee mug filled up with ice cold water and walk to his side of the bed. I shudder at the sight of them. Not that it's a bad sight or anything but knowing that my dad is, you know. Along with my mom being, you know. Under the blanket's, it's not something that the daughter normally wants to see. Anyways, back to waking up my dad.

I purred a tiny bit on his chest. He didn't wake up. I had to pour a little more. It got a little on mom's face. She had her head on his chest. She flicked away the water but woke up anyways. She saw what I was doing and grabbed the blankets up over her chest and backed away. She saw the look I had on my face. It was the same smirk that my dad has even though everyone at the lab swears to God that the smirk is Danny's but whatevskies. (meaning whatever, you'll catch along quickly – A/N). Then all of a sudden I dump the rest of the cup on my dad and he jolts awake in the bed and I step back laughing hysterically along with mom laughing just as much as I am.

He's still panting trying to catch his breath while we are still laughing.

"Lena! I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" he said yelling.

"I know dad, but mom didn't know that and I wanted to show her a different kind of way for waking you up when I'm off at college rather than making out with you. Speaking of, did you guys need to have sex with me in the apartment." I saw backing out laughing and then of course he had to go to violence. Well it's not really violence but if you call a pair of rolled up socks at the door towards me. "Socks? Really dad? That's the best you got?" he looked at me with his eyebrows narrowed. "Ok, ok I'm going."

---

He pulled my mom back into his arms after he got his chest dried off and laid back down. She was rubbing her hand up and down his chest until she came across something she didn't notice last night or a few moments ago. And I don't know how she didn't see them. Mom bolted right up with a gasp that surprised dad.

"Whatsa matter?" dad asked.

"What happened to your chest? When did you get those scars?" she asked frantically.

"That bombing a few years back. Me and Mac Taylor along with a few other people were trapped in the building. I was apparently on top of the bomb that was in the roof of the floor below and I got my stomach blown open. Mac saved my life that day. Lena would be with Danny right now if I hadn't made it. Then I would've never have found the love of my life." Dad said giving mom a kiss.

"I'd like to meet them. The people who grew up in Lena's life. I'd like to meet the person who saved the love of my life." And they make out some more.

Since I already know that they are awake and after I heard the talking end I need my dad to get ready for work. He drives me to lab then I go to school. It's quicker that way. I knock on the door a couple times and yell for the two loves-truck teenagers to stop and get ready.

"Let's go! Not even Dean and I take that much time making out like you guys are!" I yell to them through the door.

"WHAT DO YOU DO WITH DEAN?!" dad said scrambling out of the bed and running towards the door. With his black basketball shorts on of course.

"Got you out of bed didn't I. Anyways. Can you make me breakfast? I need to take a shower, blow dry my hair, straighten it then I got to-" he cut me off.

"Ok, ok I got it. Go shower, straighten or whatever it is you do. I'll make you breakfast." And I start walking off back towards my room to get my showering stuff.

"Oh wait, Lena." Mom said and I turn right back around. "What size clothes do you wear? I need clean clothes to wear when I go to work which is very soon and I won't have time to go back to my apartment."

"Size 2 in jeans/pants/skirts/dress' and small in shirts. Take what you like. Just not the jeans and sweater on the bed I kinda need those for school." I said and laughed. She nodded and I went back towards my room.

"Don, do you feed her? How could an 18 year old girl be a size 2 in pants? You need to start giving that child some more food. She needs meat on those bones." Mom said.

"Ara, she eats so much. I can't keep up with the amount of food that girl eats. When we go out with the team they always make me pay because she eats the most. She just has a fast metabolism and burns everything off right away. And she always goes to the gym with Stella and Lindsay and Jess. Those four could beat all of us at the lab up." Mom started laughing but then stopped the seriousness.

"Ok, so what's for breakfast Donald? You better start cooking. You could get beat up by our daughter."

"Enough of making fun of little Donnie. Go pick out some clothes or else I might get distracted and Le won't like it." And my mom set off for my room while my dad set off for the food for me to beat him up some more.

---

As I'm straightening my hair, I'm thinking about how much my life has changed since I thought about having my mom come to my party. I never knew that having a mom in your life would have so much impact or change. I've lived 18 years without one. Granted I had Stella, Lindsay and Jess with me and I had a different kind of connection with each of them, but it's not the same as having your real mother there with you. I knew that when my father had dated before we found my mom again that it wouldn't be the same even if I never met my mom I still had a connection and in all reality all of the people that my father dated in the past were either self centered, could have cared less about dealing with a child, were sluts or were bitches.

The type of people who could be a mom is the one that you are given at your birth. Nothing or nobody can replace that void in someone's heart in which someone who is suppose to be there. Now that I have my mother back in my life and my father's life, I can't remember not having a time in my life without my mother being there. I'm so happy that my mother is here now. We can make up for those times that we had lost all those years ago and that is what I'm looking forward to the most right now. Now even my party next week.

Just spending time with my father and my mother.

Together.

As a family.

Family, I like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Questions Asked? Questions Answered?

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

After I'm done getting ready I head for the kitchen to eat breakfast with my mom and dad. I always thought that people would get excited saying that they were going to eat breakfast with their mom and dad. When I sleep at my friends I enjoy the time that we spend with her family. It makes me feel happy but then I realize that my friend get's embarrassed than we leave.

By the time I got out there both my parents were sitting down eating. They were staring into space (Mom) or reading the paper (Dad) reading about some crime that he wasn't assigned too.

"Morning sunshine's!" I say sitting down.

"Le, how could you have this much energy this early in the morning, considering the time that you went to bed last night or should I say this morning?" mom asked.

"Because I normally go to bed at that time. Senior year isn't as good as everyone said it was. You have more college papers to fill out along with essay's and I have softball too and then gotta worry about not getting cuts from sliding and diving on my knees so that they won't show off when I wear my dress for my party. Besides I also have to fit in time for me and Dean to have time to each other before we go to colleges across the country from one another." I said starting to eat.

"Let's talk about you and this Dean kid Lena." Dad said setting the paper down looking at me.

"Dad I hardly call a 17 year old guy a kid. Beside's when you meet him at the party you'll like him. Trust me. He's safe. He hasn't done any drugs or anything that will get on your bad side. Just do me a favor and don't let Uncle Danny go near him. You know how he gets around my guy friends."

"How many guy friends do have exactly, Lena?" dad asked ignoring what I said about Uncle Danny going to near my boyfriend.

"Too many to count?" I said nervously. "Dad can you just be like every other father and not worry about going all 'Cop-Like' on your daughter's boyfriend please? I don't want Dean to get to scared about how many cops are gonna bet at the party." I said giving him the best puppy dog look I can give knowing that my dad has a soft spot for them.

"Fine I will, but if he's an ass and I don't like him I can't promise for what I might say at the end of the night when he's not there."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll control your father the night of the party." Mom said.

"You're gonna come?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I'll be there. I remember on the train you saying something about your mother not being there for all of the other important birthday's that you had and you're mother not being there for when you turn 18. Well let me tell you something little missy." She got up and moved to stand next to my chair and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Your mother is definitely not gonna miss seeing her daughter turn 18." She said. I stood up so fast I was sure I knocked her over but before she could get to the ground dad had his arm out to stop us from falling as I wrapped my arms around my mom's neck, hugging her as tight as I can.

"I love you, mom." I said with a tear or two coming down my face.

"I love you too, sweetie. So much." She said back hugging me tighter to her.

After I start to head down to the car while mom and dad finish doing whatever it is that they are doing. Which means that they are making out some more. But I'll let them. Hey, they missed 18 years of making out.


	9. Chapter 9

Questions Asked? Questions Answered?

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

"Hey baby!" I said into the phone.

"Hey! Your dad's not around is he? Dean asked nervously.

"No, don't worry about him. I'm in the car, he's probably still in the apartment making out with my mom." I said casually like it was an everyday thing for me to say.

"Wait!? Your mom?!?!? I thought you didn't know who she is?"

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but I met her by chance yesterday on the way home from the lab on the subway, and you know what. It's just a long story…I'll tell you when I get to school."

"Okay, I think that might be easier."

"So how was the rest of your night?" I asked. I hadn't even notice my mom and dad have came into the car. She turned towards me with a smile on her face while of course my dad had his angry glare towards the two of us.

"Dean, can I call you back? Or I'll just meet up with you at the lab?...Yeah just pick me up there and I'll tell you the story then. …Ok, I'll see you later baby. I love you too!" I said and we hung up. I was still looking at my phone when I realized we weren't moving. I looked up to see both parents looking at me. One with a smile on and one with a glare. Can you guess which one is which???

Well if you guessed that my dad was the one having the glare…DING DING DING ! ! ! You guessed right! I'm happy that I have mom on my side now…me, Aunt Lindsay, Aunt Jessie, and Aunt Stella always was outnumbered when it came to me dating. Now I'm happy that I got my mom on my side…

---

Well as I'm at the lab waiting for Dean to come, I'm thinking back to all the things that have happened to me in the past 24 hours. I mean when I woke up yesterday morning I only thought what would happen if I had found out I had a mom but now that I actually have her, I couldn't imagine what life would be like without her. My mom has become something special to me and my dad. She's just not your average wife (girlfriend)/mom. She's like your best-friend, your go-to-girl for advice and other sentimental crap.

"Lena!" I hear over the music from my iPod. I pull out the plug and looked over at where the voice came from. It was from none other than Dean Lenning. The most gorgeous guy at Washington Academy, who just so happens to be my boyfriend, so you could just imagine on how I'm feeling at school when other girls see me in the hallways with him.

"Hey baby-girl!" he says to me. He gives me a kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck and give into the kiss. The only time we stopped was when we heard 4 throats get cleared.

We turned to who those throats could belong too.

"Uh hi dad? Uncle Danny, Uncle Mac and Uncle Sheldon what are you guys doing here and not inside the lab?" I asked nervously trying to wipe off my smeared lip-gloss.

"Why aren't you at school yet Lena?" my dad said glaring at Dean.

"Dean just uh got here dad. He came to uh take me to school."

"Well then you better get going." He said. As we turn to leave he stops us again. "I meant you Lena. You. Dean kid. Stay a minute." He says.

"Dad stop! Can we just leave?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Look Mr. Flack, I'm a good kid. I have never been arrested and by the badge on your waist, in fact on all of your waists you can look me up and see that there isn't anything there about me. I've already been accepted into college. In fact the same one as Lena. And there, she'll be safe. I love her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Now we must go before we're late for school. It was nice meeting you all but I'm sure that we'll have a much better greeting the next time we see each other." He said. I stood behind them with my mouth open. None of my other boyfriends had said something like that to my father or uncle's before. I just couldn't believe he said that.

I stared looking at my father shocked! I couldn't believe he just did that. I have my arms crossed in front of my chest, looked at him and just walked away.

---

(Don's view)

I can't believe I just did that. I never acted that way towards any of her other boyfriends so why this one. What made me do that to her was beyond me. I guess it's the fact that she is growing up and I finally realized this now. I mean my baby girl is turning 18 soon. 16 I was able to handle because was still young. 17 was ok but now 18? She is now a legal adult according to the state of New York. She doesn't need her daddy anymore. My little girl doesn't need me anymore.

What will happen if Lena tells this to Arabella? Arabella will be so pissed. Oh man am I in deep shit later!


	10. Chapter 10

Questions Asked? Questions Answered.

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

"Mom, you need to talk to him!" I said into the phone not even letting my mother get a hello in.

"_Lena, calm down. Who do I need to talk to?"_ She said to me.

"Dad. He just literally interrogated Dean with Uncle Mac, Uncle Danny and Uncle Hawkes in front of The Crime Lab. Guns and shield noticeable to the public eye." I said. I was beyond angry at my father and uncle's did to dean. I was beyond pissed. If there was an emotion to describe a feeling that's more than pissed, then that's how I'm feeling right now.

"_Sweetie, I'll talk to him about it. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just go to school. I'll talk to your father who doesn't know how and when to keep his mouth shut."_

"Thank you, Mom. I'll talk to you later." I hesitated for a second and so did she. Both of us wondering what to say next. "I love you, Mom." I finally said.

"_I love you too, honey."_ She told me and we hung up.

---

I hung up the phone and looked at Dean who hasn't said a word to me considering I've been on the phone since we pulled away from The Crime Lab.

"Are you gonna say somethin'?" I asked him. One of us needed to break the silence. I'm a Flack after all. Flack's can't sit in silence for that long.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lena. I mean, yeah, I met your Dad and uncles for the first time and it might not have been the way you wanted us to meet but we did. I must admit I was kinda afraid at first but then after what I said to him I think he's okay with me." He said looking over to me with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Well you could tell me exactly when you found out you got accepted to Sacred Heart. You told me you were going to some school in Cali."

"Well I actually wanted to tell you at graduation but I guess something's got in the way of that and made the surprise come out sooner rather than later." He said to me and we shared a laugh. Then we looked over at each other once again and smiled at one another. "I love you, baby. You know that right?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too. I don't know what I would've done senior year without you. I really appreciated everything you did to help me with Alex in the end of the summer. You were there for me when my real friends weren't. You came to more of my field hockey games and come to more softball games of mine then any of my other friends. And that's what I really love about you. You take time out of your life for me. And I do the same for you too. I REALLY TRULY LOVE YOU DEAN LENNING!" I said to him looking into his eyes (well the side of his eyes as he was trying to keep his eyes on the road only turning to look at me when coming to a stop sign) with a smile on my face, meaning every single word.

As we pulled into a parking spot he turned towards me with the same smile on his face as I have on mine. We leaned into each other and shared such an amazing and intense and passionate and loving kiss that sparked something new in our relationship. It was full of care and there was nothing that could come in between it.

Not even a 200 lbs. 6'5" NYPD detective.

Not even him.


	11. Chapter 11

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	12. Chapter 12

Questions Asked? Questions Answered.

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

A/N- ok so I'm back from the dead (l0l) and I'm here to present to you the next chapter of this amazing story!!! Please review…it would make my crappy day 10x better!

---

The ringing of a cell phone broke Don out of his concentration of doing paper work. Even in a loud bullpen, the sound of his cell phone going off on high volume makes it sound like it's hooked up to an amp. He put down his pen and picked up his cell phone. He looked at the caller id on the front of phone and took in a sharp breath. Don knew exactly why this person and knew that he would be in deep shit. So, he picked up the phone and walked into the locker room, away from the crowd.

"Flack." He answered with.

"_Don't 'Flack' me. You knew who was calling way before you picked up the phone. You gonna tell me why you, Danny, Mac and Hawkes were outside with guns and badge's shown to the world right where Lena was with Dean this morning?" Arabella said._

"Um, well you see, we were talking by the front doors or the Crime Lab and we saw um, some guy with his hands on her and um…" he couldn't think what else to say because either way, he knew he was in deep shit.

"_Um…what?" she knew what they were doing out there this morning; she just wanted him to admit it for himself._

"Umm…yeah I got nothing else." He said giving up, he wasn't going to win this.

"_Yeah that's what I thought Don. You knew she was gonna introduce ALL of you to him at the night of her party, so what possessed all of you to go out there and interrupt a moment of teenage love and try to interrogate a 17 year old high school senior?"_

"I'm her dad?"

"_Not gonna work this time. You better think of a REALLY good way of making it up to her and don't even think about asking anyone else of even bribing her. You got that?" Ara said in a tone that Don remembered from their passed that told him not to screw with her._

"Yes Ara, I understand." Don said giving into her.

"_Good. Now be a good boy at work today and I'll see you later when you come on your lunch break." She said._

"Don't worry I will. I love you babe." He said smiling into the phone.

"_I love you too, baby." And then they hung up._

---

Don walked out of the locker room and back to the bullpen and sat back down at his deck to finish going over his paperwork from the last few cases he's worked on. Today was gonna be a slow day. Considering it had started raining not too long ago, nobody was looking to go outside in order to just to kill someone.

As he's looking over his paperwork his thinking about what had happened over the last day and a half. He was most definitely not expecting to find his once and now love of his life and the mother of his daughter. He always thought that if he were to find Arabella again, it would be difficult to be able to forgive her if she wanted back into their life. He always thought that Lena would be cold at first towards her but eventually warm up to up to Ara, but not quickly. It would take time but eventually, they would get there.

---

a/n- ok I know it's not much but it's something. I'll start on another chapter when I don't have as many distractions around me. l0l! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

---


End file.
